The Whore
The Whore is the 8th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background You are tasked by Frank Colletti to kill the whore and the hotel manager, then blow up the office, as well as steal any money and documents you can in the process. Walkthrough Drive to the Hotel Corleone Once you start, take a look at your map. Your objective is to drive to the Corleone Hotel. From here, you should see a road on your left. Turn into that road now. Turn right when the road ends near a gas station. Turn left at the first junction, and make another turn to the left when the road ends. Follow this road; it leads to the West Marshall Bridge. Once you reach the other side, turn right. Make another turn to the right at the first junction on the right. Turn left once this road ends, and follow it. Turn left when this road ends. The East Marshall Bridge is ahead of you, on the right side. Turn and drive on this bridge. When you reach the end of the bridge, quickly turn left at the first junction. The hotel you're looking for is after the second intersection to the right. Park your car anywhere, and get to the entrance. Kill the manager and the whore When you start, you're in the hotel. Do not equip your gun. Get up to the second floor, and right when you reach there, turn right and you'll see a hallway. Enter it and turn right. The room you're looking for is the first one after the corner with the vase. Press the action button and a cutscene will play. It is revealed that the whore is none other than Michelle, Sarah's friend. She explains she only did what she did so that she could help her brother. Tommy then tells her to leave the city. Go back down to the first floor where you started and talk to the receptionist in front. He will tell you where to find the manager, and that's just what you're going to do. Once you're done, turn left and go forward on this walkway. Turn right into the opening, and continue ahead. You should spot a guy dressed in white when you reach the front. This is the manager. Just walk up the steps and stay between the two tables. Look at the manager and shoot at him. Aim properly, but if he managed to escape, don't chase after him. Now take cover behind the table where the manager was sitting. Reload your gun, and shoot the guy crouching in front. Now, two or more guards will come to this room. Kill them and take the shotgun from one of them. Now go back to the reception area. Go into the small room in the back and take the key; there's also a first-aid kit here if you need it. Now go up the staircase to the first floor. There's nothing to do here, but if there's any guards on the way, kill them. Beware that most of them are using shotguns, so try not to approach too close. Another one will most likely run down, so kill him as well. Now go up again to the second floor. There's still nothing here for the moment, so go up to the third floor. Once you've gone up, turn to your right and enter the hallway. The Director's Office is on your left. Plant the bomb and run! Go to the table and press the interact button. Tommy will quickly take the documents and set the bomb. Quickly go back out and run down the hallway. A cutscene will play afterwards. Escape You will start on the roof of another building. The hotel seems to be on fire right now. Ignore it, because the current objective is to escape. Once you begin, turn to your right and follow the corner. Climb over a ledge here and climb again onto the stairs. Keep on running up and try to avoid getting shot. The cops are below, so just run and don't try to fight them, even if you have guns; it's just a waste of time. When you go up, turn to your right. Follow this walkway, and open a blue door in front. There's a first-aid kit on the wall, so get it if you need it. Now, turn left and go up the steps and open another door. You'll reach outside. Turn to your left and climb on this ledge. Climb another one that follows to go up. Once you're up, turn right and go forward again. You'll be going in this direction for some time. When you reach a dead end, turn to your right and climb a ledge here. Go backwards a little bit, because you're going to jump to another building ahead. Run but balance yourself so you don't fall. When you reach the end of the ledge, quickly jump. Try to land on the ledge of the other building by jumping from the middle area. Once you get there, you'll probably hear some gunfire. It's nothing to worry about, so just move on. Now turn to your right and move forward. You will see small areas where you can climb down. It's actually the roof of a staircase leading down to the building. Now climb down, one by one; if you simply jump off, you will hurt yourself. So, once you're down, go to the left side and you'll see the same areas. Carefully climb down again, then move forward. Equip your gun; the best would be either the Colt 1911 or the shotgun. You will see some steps leading down, but don't go down yet. Now you should see a few cops around, shooting at you. The best thing is to take out the one closest to you, or they will run up and shoot. There's one behind the ledge at the other building in front, and he's using a rifle, so use caution with him. There are at least six cops lurking around here. Take them out one by one. A cop or two will hide at the back wall of the steps, so once you get past it, turn to the back quickly and kill them. Anyway, once you've killed them all, get up and be sure to reload your weapon. Go up to the other building, where the cop with the rifle was hiding. Now another one is in front. Take him out. Move forward and another one is underneath the stairway leading down, so kill him fast. Now descend that staircase and turn right. A cutscene will play, and you'll be entering the church. Trivia *On the PC version, the first loading screen of the mission is the one for the next mission, The Priest. *On the PS2 version, this mission ends when Tommy arms the bomb and jumps out of the window on the other building, and the next mission starts directly on the rooftop instead of the church. *Just after you enter the hotel you should see a receptionist writing at his desk. Talk to him, then Tom will ask about the manager and the receptionist will tell you where he is. Talk to him again, this time you'll ask about the girl (that Frank mentioned in the photo) but he won't tell you. Ask again, and he'll warn you that he has a sawed-off shotgun under his desk and asks you to leave. *Tommy can force his way over the end table behind the receptionist to get the key. He will then deliver the line to the manager, who will then run to his office. *At certain doors, you can hear different "activities". *Climb up the stairs after you plant the bomb, but take a left at the top instead. Take a running jump onto the hotel below, where you will land inside. There are characters here that are completely frozen, as well as cops. It is possible this was an alternative ending that was cut. *You can get a knife in one of the rooms on the first floor. With it, you can stab everyone to death without anyone shooting at you. *During the rooftops segment of the mission, despite the fact it is perfectly possible to survive jumping off some of the roofs and land on the road below, the mission will still fail if the player tries this. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay